(Sequel) Ditilang? Polisi Ganteng?
by Asuura-chan
Summary: Sasuke terpaksa menggantikan tugas Naruto di pos polisi 23. Semua terasa sangat menyebalkan sampai matanya menangkap sesosok makhluk pink tidak menggunakan helm (lagi) / 'Ini kah namanya cinta? Ibu, Itachi-nii, akan segera kudapatkan calon menantu sekaligus adik ipar untuk kalian berdua' /sebenernya ini bukan sequel sih, ceritanya sama cuma diambil dari sudut pandang sasuke :D


**(** **S** **equel) Ditilang? Polisi Ganteng?**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto masih milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Kalau Sasuke punya author Asuura-chan #plak

 **.**

Don't like don't read

Happy reading

 **.**

 **Sasuke pov**

' _Kringgg…. Kringgg…. Kringgg….'_

' _Huh, siapa sih yang nelpon pagi-pagi begini? Ganggu orang tidur_ aja' Ucapku sambil memeluk gulingku erat erat. Aku mengabaikan suara telpon itu karena hatiku#eaa berkata 'paling bentar lagi juga telponnya dimatiin'

' _Kringgg…. Kringgg…. Kringgg….'_

Saat hampir sampai dialam mimpi (lagi), benda menjengkelkan itu berbunyi lagi. Terpaksa aku bangun dan mengambil ponselku yang ada diatas meja disebelah tempat tidurku. Kalian pasti mau bilang kalau nada dering ponselku SANGAT NORAK, iya kan?

' _Hmm? Nomor baru? awas aja kalo kalo si penelpon ngomong sesuatu yang gak penting'_ gerutuku dalam hati. Akhir-akhir ini aku sensi banget sama sms dan telpon dari nomor baru. Kenapa? Karena aku selalu aja dapet sms yang isinya _'papa, isikan pulsa di no 08xxxx. Penting!_ ' dari nomor yang berbeda-beda. Gimana ga kesel coba? Aku kan masih single (baca:jomblo), belum pernah menikah, tapi udah dipanggil _'papa'_. Boro-boro nikah, pacaran aja belum pernah.

''Halo Teme" Hmm, kalo Naruto yang nelpon pasti ujung-ujungnya bakal minta bantuan.

''Hari ini tolong gantikan aku tugas di pos 23 ya? Pliss, Ayahku sakit parah dan aku harus pulang ke Suna. Tapi kau tau sendiri kan kalau aku sudah mengambil semuacutiku bulan ini? Kalau aku cuti lagi bisa-bisa gajiku dipotong dan aku terancam di mutasi ke Kumo. Pliss, tolong aku ya''

Nah kan, apa kubilang. Naruto cuma nelpon aku kalau dia lagi butuh bantuan. Huh, mendengar kata _'ayah'_ mau tak mau aku mengabulkan permintaan Naruto. Oh, kalian belum tau siapa aku ya? Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, umur 22 tahun dan bekerja menjadi seorang polisi lalu lintas di Konoha. Aku tinggal bersama Ibuku dan Itachi-nii disebuah rumah tak jauh dari kantor polisi. Ayahku telah meninggal sejak aku masih SMP. Ayahku meninggal karena ditabrak mobil saat sedang mengatur lalu lintas. Aku sangat terpukul saat mendengar berita kematiannya karena diantara anggota keluargaku lainnya, aku paling dekat dengan ayahku. Sejak kematian ayahku, aku selalu ketakutan setiap melihat seseorang menggunakan baju polisi karena itu mengingatkanku pada ayahku. Bahkan melihat polisi tidur ditengah jalan saja aku langsung berlari ketakutan.

Ibuku dan Itachi-nii yang khawatir dengan kondisi jiwaku saat itu pun membawaku kepada seorang psikolog. Setelah menjalani terapi selama beberapa bulan, akhirnya aku dinyatakan sembuh total. Bahkan untuk mengetesnya, Itachi-nii sampai membuat polisi tidur di depan rumah. Setelah aku sembuh total, aku kembali teringat pesan ayahku sebelum kematiannya. Beliau memintaku untuk melanjutkan cita-citanya, menjadi polisi lalu lintas yang hebat. Akhirnya setelah lulus SMA, aku melanjutkan pendidikan di Akademi Polisi. Dan kini aku baru saja diangkat menjadi seorang polisi lalu lintas yang gagah dan tampan.

''Hoi teme, kau mendengarkanku kan?'' sebuah suara diseberang sana membuyarkan lamunan masa laluku.

''Hmm, baiklah. Hari ini aku akan menggantikanmu bertugas di pos 23. Sampaikan salamku pada keluargamu, semoga ayahmu cepat sembuh''

''Hwaa teme,, terima kasih banyak. Setelah pulang dari Suna aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang. Sudah dulu ya, bye'' ucapnya sambil memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Hah, Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang dan membosankan. Selama ini aku lebih sering bertugas di dalam kantor, membantu para senpai mengurusi orang-orang yang akan membuat SIM. Turun langsung ke lapangan adalah hal yang sangat ingin ku hindari. Banyak debu, polusi, asap, dan jangan lupakan juga para gadis cabe-cabean yang sering menggodaku saat aku bertugas karena aku memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. #author: narsis amat sih lu sas?

Akhirnya aku bangun dan bergegas mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, aku langsung turun ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama ibu dan itachi-nii.

''Loh, sasuke, bukannya hari ini kamu libur?'' Tanya ibuku ketika melihatku turun memakai seragam polisi lalu lintas yang membuatku semakin terlihat gagah dan tampan. #author:oh, sudah berapa kali kau memuji dirimu sendiri tampan heh, sasuke?

''Harusnya sih libur, tapi tadi naruto minta gantiin aku tugasnya. Soalnya ayahnya dia yang di Suna sakit parah''

''Oh, kalau begitu cepat sarapan. Nanti terlambat'' Ucap ibuku penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang.

''Itachi-nii kemana bu?''

''Tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah berangkat. Katanya sih ada meeting penting dengan atasannya''

Aku pun memulai acara sarapanku dengan suasana hening, karena sejak dulu dalam keluarga Uchiha tidak boleh berbicara saat sedang makan. Beberapa mennit kemudian, aku telah menyelesaikan acara sarapanku dan aku segera mengendarai motor kesayanganku menuju ke pos 23.

''Loh sas, bukannya lo tugas di kantor? Ngapain lo kesini?'' Tanya Kiba penasaran karena melihat aku turun langsung ke lapangan.

''Gantiin Naruto, dia lagi pulang kampung. Ayahnya sakit parah'' Jawabku seadanya

''Ooo''

Kami semua, baik polisi lalu lintas maupun anggota dinas perhubungan mulai bertugas, ada yang pergi mengatur lalu lintas yang sangat macet didekat pos 23, ada yang mengamankan orang-orang yang tidak mematuhi aturan lalu lintas, ada yang mengurus para pelanggar lalu lintas didalam pos, dan lain-lain. Aku masuk kedalam tim yang mengatur lalu lintas yang sangat macet disekitar pos 23. Saat sedang mengatur lalu lintas, pandanganku terarah pada seorang remaja putri yang terlihat sangat imut dengan rambut warna pink sebahu sedang dibonceng oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah darah. Saat akan kuhampiri karena si cewek pink tersebut tidak memakai helm, tiba-tiba motor yang dikendarai keduanya melaju sangat cepat.

' _Buset, itu orang naik motor kok kayak dikejar_ setan' Ucapku dalam hati.

Setelah berjam-jam berjemur ditengah jalan dibawah teriknya matahari, aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke pos 23. Sebelum kembali, aku mampir ke sebuah toko untuk membeli minuman dingin. Sesampaiku di pos, aku langsung duduk di sebelah Kiba sambil menenggak minuman yang baru saja ku beli.

' _Gila, hari ini panas banget. Syukur aku sering dapat tugas di kantor'_

''Capek sas?'' Ucap Kiba memulai pembicaraan

''Yaiyalah, udah panas, debu, asap, banyak cabe-cabean pula''

''kok gue ga pernah digodain cabe-cabean sih? Gue kan juga pengen''

Aku tak merespon ucapannya. Mataku ku pejamkan sejenak untuk mengusir kepenatan. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku membuka mata dan melihat gadis pink yang kulihat tadi pagi sedang dibonceng oleh temannya yang berambut pirang. Kulihat ia tidak memakai helm (lagi).

' _Duh, pinky, kamu kok ga pernah pake helm sih? Kalo jatoh gimana? Kan abang sasu jadi khawatir'_ inner sasuke

Kulihat kiba hendak berdiri untuk menghampiri cewek pink, namun dengan cepat kukatakan padanya agar aku saja yang menghampiri mereka. Ia menurut begitu saja karena sepertinya ia juga terlihat sangat lelah. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju gadis pink tadi. Sepertinya si pinky telah melihatku berjalan mendekat kearahnya mengingat ekspresi panik menghiasi wajahnya. Kutampilkan seringaian kecilku yang kata orang-orang sih sangat seksi. Melihatku menyeringai, si pirang memajukan motornya tepat disebelah sebuah mobil pick up.

' _heh, mau main petak umpet dulu kah? Baiklah ku ikuti permainan kalian'_

Setelah sampai tepat didepan si pirang, kuamati lagi si pinky yang juga menatapku dengan pandangan terpesona. Lagipula siapa sih yang bisa menolak pesona seorang uchiha? Nenek-nenek umur 70-an aja banyak yang nge-fans sama aku, sampe mereka bikin fansclub. Ternyata jika dilihat dari dekat, badan si pinky sangat mungil. Jangan-jangan mereka masih SMP? WTF, bisa dikira pedofil nih kalo aku ketahuan suka sama anak SMP. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyapa mereka sebelum membawanya ke pos 23.

''Selamat siang, saya mengingatkan kalau berkendara harus selalu pakai helm. Ada STNK nya?'' Sapaku dengan ganteng (?) eh, maksudku dengan tegas.

''a-ada pak'' Ucap si pirang sambil merogoh dompetnya dan mengambil STNK didalamnya lalu menyerahkannya padaku.

''Ikut saya ke pos polisi'' Setelah mengatakan itu, aku berlalu meninggalkan mereka sambil membawa STNK milik si pirang.

Sembari berjalan menuju pos polisi, aku sempat menggalau sejenak.

' _kenapa nasibku gini-gini amat sih? Belum pernah suka sama cewek, eh giliran suka malah ceweknya masih kecil banget'_

Sesampainya mereka di pos polisi, aku langsung menginterogasinya

''Kalian tahu apa kesalahan kalian?''

''Tau. Karena teman saya gak pake helm pak'' Jawab si pirang cepat. Padahal kan aku pengennya si pinky yang jawab.

''Sekolah dimana?''

''SMA 1 Konoha''

''Hah? Badan kalian sekecil ini tapi sudah SMA? Kelas berapa?'' ucapku refleks sekaligus seneng. Ternyata udah SMA toh? Kalo gini kan dideketin juga gak masalah. Aku gak bakalan di cap sebagai 'pedofil'

''WTF, emang kenapa kalo badan kita kecil? Gini-gini kita udah kelas 3 SMA kali'' Aku kaget karena baru pertama kali mendengar suara merdu si pinky. Suaranya kalo lagi marah ditambah ekspresi kesalnya lucu banget. Pengen kucubit pipinya yang sengaja digembungkan. Bibirnya tipisnya juga sedikit dimajukan membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi sekaligus membuatku pengen nyium sampe bengkak. Loh? Kok aku jadi keliatan mesum gini sih?

''Oke, aku percaya kalau kalian sudah SMA. Jadi kau sudah punya SIM?'' Tanyaku pada si pirang yang tadi membawa motor

''Sudah'' Jawab si pirang cepat sembari menyodorkan SIM miliknya padaku

''Baiklah, kali ini kalian bisa selamat. Tapi lain kali pakai helm jika berkendara. Ini STNK milikmu, kalian berdua boleh pergi'' Ucapku sambil menyelipkan sebuah kertas yang sudah kutulisi sebelumnya kedalam STNK milik pirang. Mereka berdua pun bergegas meninggalkan pos polisi dan mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Aku tersenyum mengingat apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

' _Ini kah namanya cinta? Ibu, Itachi-nii, akan segera kudapatkan calon menantu sekaligus adik ipar untuk kalian berdua'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

Hoho, akhirnya selesai juga bikin sequel Ditilang? Polisi Ganteng?

Awalnya Asuura-chan gak berniat bikin sequel, tapi ada beberapa orang yang minta dibikinin sequel. Karena Asuura-chan sedang bosan dan gak ada kerjaan, akhirnya terciptalah sequel ini. Meskipun hasilnya sangat gaje dan alur kemana-mana. Pasti typo bertebaran dimana-mana karena Asuura-chan nggak sempat (baca:malas) ngedit. XD

Oh iya untuk ff Asuura-chan yang judulnya Ospek Pembawa Cinta, Asuura-chan bimbang nih mau dilanjutin ke chap 3 atau enggak. Soalnya yang review dikit banget :( Asuura-cha kan jadi ga semangat nulisnya. Jadi nanti kalau reviewnya udah lumayan banyak bakalan Asuura-chan lanjut lagi*smirk

Silahkan buat yang berbaik hati review, favs, and follow. Review kalian adalah penyemangat Asuura-chan untuk terus berkarya :D Reviewnya insyaAllah bakalan Asuura-chan balas kok, hehe :)

Sekian dari Asuura-chan, sampai ketemu di ff Asuura-chan selanjutnya :D


End file.
